Teddy Babysits Again
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: Teddy is stuck at his house alone in boredom. His grandma went to a party and left him there alone. Draco comes by with 3 month old Scorpius and Teddy just happpens to offer to babysit. What trouble could that be? Sequel to Never Let Teddy Babysit.


**Okay so I was rereading the Never let Teddy Babysit and this came into my mind. It is the sequel to Never Let Teddy Babysit. So if you are new to reading this go read that story first! You don't have to but it will probably clear up the first couple paragraphs.**

* * *

Teddy Remus Lupin was stuck at his grandma's house. Harry didn't trust him to babysit James anymore. Something about the amusing song James came up with the adults all lost trust in him. It wasn't like he was singing bad words. Oh wait he was. Well it isn't his fault that James overheard him. Well actually it was. He probably should have made sure James wasn't in hearing distance but come on they don't have to hold everything against him.

Anyway Hermione, Ginny, and Astoria had their children. Yep after Draco dropped Teddy off at his grandmas and Astoria told him the great news. Harry named his child Albus Severus Potter. Poor kid. Hermione took the idea that Teddy thought of and named her girl Rose. And finally Draco named his son Scorpius another name on Teddy's list. At least some people were in the right mind to use some of the names Teddy thought of.

So Teddy was stuck at his grandma's house why she went to a party. He was finally trusted alone in a house. It is not like he would blow anything up. Teddy was staring at the door. All of the sudden the fire place sparked to life. Teddy jumped and turned to look at the fire place. Draco came through carrying a three month old Scorpius.

"Is your grandma here?" He asked frantically.

"No she went to the ministry for a party and won't be back till late." Teddy answered.

"Oh so she went to the party too?" Draco said. "Well that is just great. I have no one to watch Scorpius."

"I will watch him!" Teddy said. Finally something was going to bring him out of his boredom.

"I don't know…" Draco said obviously remembering what happened when Teddy babysat James.

"Come on I have matured since babysitting James. I will do it for free! I will even change his diapers." Teddy begged.

"Alright…" Draco slowly agreed.

"Yes!"

"But when I come to pick him up I want him in one piece."

"Alright."

Draco handed Scorpius to Teddy and put the bag with all of Scorpius' things next to the couch. He walked back to the fire place and flooed away. Teddy smiled and looked at the baby Scorpius. Just then the fire place sparked back into life and Harry walked in with the two year old about to be three year old James and the 4 month old Albus.

"Great your grandmother is here." Harry said assuming that she was here because Teddy was holding Scorpius. "I am going to leave James and Albus with you. Tell her when she comes into the room that Ginny and I are going out to dinner and a movie and won't be coming back until late. Thanks." Harry then flooed out of there before Teddy could even tell him that his grandma wasn't there.

Teddy now looked at the two almost three year old James and the two babies in his hands. This was more excitement then he was looking for but what the heck it is better then boredom. As he was going to say something the fire place sparked to life again. Ron walked through carrying a 4 month old Rose. He saw that Teddy had the two babies and James and thought like Harry that Andromeda was watching the kids and gave Rose to Teddy. Teddy who was now have difficulty holding three babies at once opened his mouth to tell Ron that Andromeda wasn't here when Ron interpreted.

"Tell your grandma that I said hi and that I will pick Rose up after my movie and then dinner date with Hermione. Thank you." Ron said then flooed away.

"Okay," Teddy said out loud. "A little more then I bargained for but you can never have too much excitement can you?"

"Nope." James said. Teddy looked at James.

"Alright James you live with Albus what do your parents normally do with him?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know." James said with a smile.

"Of course you don't." Teddy muttered to himself.

Teddy carefully carried all three babies over to a clear spot in the living room. He went to the baby bags and looked for toys. He found a couple of stuffed animals and some teeth things. Teddy looked at the babies. He didn't think any of them were old enough for teething toys yet but he couldn't be sure. He carried the toys to the babies. They immediately started playing with them. James walked over with a toy truck and started playing next to the babies.

Teddy walked into the kitchen to make himself dinner while the babies and James were occupied. He started water for mac and cheese. He stood staring at the water waiting for it to boil when he heard an "Uh oh."

Teddy ran into the living room to see three babies about to cry. Teddy ran over to them and stumbled because of the smell. It seemed that all three of them had done a number two in their diapers. Teddy picked up Scorpius keeping him and his behind as far away from his nose as possible and set him on the living room table. He did the same for Rose and Albus. He went to the bags and got out all the diaper changing equipment. Ten minutes later he finally finished changing all of there diapers and threw them away another disturbing smell hit his nose. It was the smell of really bad diarrhea. He reluctantly took a look at James. James had his pants down on the ground and was letting everything loose. Teddy ran straight towards James. He picked James up and walked backwards as fast as he could to the bathroom. James all the while was still letting everything loose. When Teddy finally put James on the toilet seat he had already finished his business.

"I thought you were potty trained." Teddy said in a frustrated voice. James just tilted his head to the right. "Look at the mess you made." Teddy pointed to the trail of number two. "You could have at least made it solid!"

James started to cry. Teddy froze. This was not turning out as fun as he thought it was going to be.

"Hush James it is alright. Accidents happen. Don't worry. Just stay here and let me get you some clean shorts." Teddy said noticing that James' shorts were ruined.

Teddy ran upstairs past the babies who were sitting on the table looking curious at the stuff James left on the ground. Teddy ran to his room and picked up some old shorts out of the closet. They were too big for James but it wasn't like he could put James in a diaper. He ran back down the stairs completely missing that the babies were now off of the table and heading towards the stuff James delivered and ran to the bathroom. He took a wet wipe from the container his grandma bought for him to use and cleaned up James. He changed him into the shorts and carried him into the living room.

The sight that he was shown almost stopped his heart. The babies were playing with James' stuff. And Teddy does not mean James' toys. They hands were covered in it and they were hitting each other and the furniture around them. Teddy put James on the couch and told him to stay. Naturally once Teddy turned around James was off into another room of the house. Teddy picked up all three babies not caring that he was getting stuff on him and walked as fast as he could up the stairs. He put the babies down in the bathroom and started undressing them. He started water in the bath tub. He added bubbles.

He put the babies into the bath tub and started cleaning them. After he finished cleaning them and dried them off he drained the water. He left the clothes in the bathroom for him to take care of later. He carried the naked babies downstairs and put them on the couch. He went through the baby bags to find out that they had no spare clothes. Teddy screamed in frustration. The babies started crying. He picked up three diapers and dressed the babies in them. Once he finished he heard an "Uh oh." Coming from the kitchen. Teddy picked up the babies and walked into the kitchen. The pan he was using to make mac and cheese had lost all the water it was boiling and was now on fire.

Teddy put the babies on the ground and ran to the oven. He took the fire extinguisher and sprayed the fire. He breathed a sign of relief when the fire went out. He shifted a scream at the sight of his grandma's pot. It was completely ruined. He was never going to be left alone again. He moved the pan into the sink and poured water into it. He turned around and saw James in front of the babies looking at him with his head titled to the right.

"Alright children, why don't I read you all a story?" Teddy said. "Maybe we can put you to sleep too."

Teddy picked up the babies and made sure James was following him. He walked them pass the living room which was now starting to stink up and up the stairs. They went past the bathroom with the dirty clothes and then into Teddy's room. He put the babies on his bed and put James next to them.

"Alright why don't I make up a story?" Teddy said noting that he had no children stories to read. "Once upon a time there was a little boy—"

"Can his name be Hawwy?" James asked.

"Sure," Teddy said. "So there was a little boy named Harry who was babysitting three babies and a two year old. He at first thought that taking care of them was going to be a piece of cake—"

"I like cake." James said.

"I like cake too." Teddy said. "As I was saying Harry thought that taking care of them was going to be a piece of cake. He was wrong. At first everything was okay but then it took a turn for the worst. All three babies went into their diapers at the same time. As Harry was changing them the two year old—"

"Can he be named Dwaco?" James asked. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were looking at Teddy with interest.

"Sure." Teddy said. "So the two year old Draco let loose his business on the living room floor—"

"Oh that boy is going to be intwouble." James said completely missing the fact that the boy Draco in the story did what James did in real life.

"Actually the boy wasn't in trouble." Teddy said. "Harry was angry at first but new that he had to get the boy out of there as soon as he could. He rushed the boy to the bathroom only for Draco to be done. This ticked off Harry a lot because the thing coming out of the boy wasn't solid. But still he did not yell at the boy. He went and got the boy clean shorts and helped him changed into them. While Harry did this the babies went and played with the stuff Draco leaked."

"Oh those babies are going to be in sooooo (yawns) much twouble." James said. Teddy smiled and looked at the babies. They were falling asleep. James put his head down on the bed. "Continue with the stowy.(Yawns)"

"Harry scooped up the babies and rushed them upstairs where he gave them a quick bath. He carried them downstairs to find out they didn't have any extra outfits. He—" Teddy stopped as he notice that the children were all asleep. "Good night."

Teddy quietly left the room and walked towards the bathroom. He picked up the dirty clothes and carried them downstairs. He walked into the bathroom down there and picked up James' shorts. He walked into the kitchen and started filling up the sink with warm soapy water. He put the clothes in there and left them to soak. He took some cleaning tools and went to clean the living room and the trail to the bathroom of James' stuff. His day was far from boring. Yet it was far from fun. He scrubbed the ground. A while later he was finally finished cleaning the living room and the trail to the bathroom. He threw the disposable cleaning things away and headed into the kitchen.

He went to the sink and started cleaning the clothes the best he could. He got most of the poop off but there was still a stain. He wished with all his might that the stains would go away. Teddy knew that the thought was useless but he was shocked to find out that the stain was disappearing. He just did some accidental magic on purpose. He started at the clothes and then smiled. He looked at the ruined pot and wished that it would be fixed. Of course that did not happen. Teddy was not that lucky. He scrubbed the pot and tried to get the burnt stains off but it was to no valid. He carried the now clean baby clothes to the baby bags and put the in the right bags. He finally sat down on the couch when the fire place sparked to life.

Ron Weasley walked through the fire place. Teddy got up put a finger to his mouth and started walking up the stairs. Ron followed. Teddy walked into his room and carefully picked Rose out of the bed without waking the others. He handed her to Ron who smiled at the sleeping child. They walked downstairs.

"Tell your grandma thank you for watching Rose. The date was great." Ron picked up a baby bag and flooed out of there.

Teddy was about to sit down again when Harry flooed in. Teddy got up put his finger to his mouth and walked upstairs. He walked to his room and picked up Albus. He handed him to Harry. He gently picked up James and found out he gained a few pounds. They carried the children down the stairs.

"Tell your grandma I said thank you. My date with Ginny was great." Harry said as he took the two children and a baby bag and flooed away.

Teddy stood there for a few moments and wait for Draco to come through the fire. It was about two seconds when the blond haired man walked through. Teddy just smiled and walked up the stairs. He went to his room and picked up Scorpius. He handed the baby to Draco and walked down stairs.

"Thank you Teddy." Draco said. "You do not know how much help you were." He took the last baby bag and flooed away.

A few minutes later his grandma flooed in.

"Hi Teddy, how was your evening?" She asked.

"If I told you about it you wouldn't believe me." Teddy said.

"Really why wouldn't I belie—"But she never finished the sentence.

Ron came through the floo carrying the baby bag. As he exited out of the fire place the figure of Harry came through also carrying a baby bag. Harry was followed by Draco who happened to be carrying a baby bag too.

"I must have picked the wrong baby bag when I left." Ron said.

"Yeah I must have too." Harry said.

"I not sure how I got the wrong baby bag since my baby was the only one here but me too." Draco said.

Andromeda looked at the men in shock. She didn't understand why they were here.

"Thank you for babysitting the kids Andy." Harry said.

"Yeah thanks." Ron said.

"Wait a minute." Draco said. "What are you two doing here? I came because my baby bag was switched although I don't know how since Teddy was only watching Scorpius. Andromeda wasn't even here."

"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time. "What do you mean she wasn't here?"

"You mean to tell me that I left James and Albus with Teddy without adult supervision?" Harry said.

"Yep." Draco said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry and Ron said to Teddy.

"I was trying to but you guys left before I could say anything and don't get mad at me!" Teddy yelled getting frustrated. "You do not know what I went through the last coupled of hours. First your babies decide to all poop at the same time! Guess who had to change there diapers…me! Then as I am changing them James decides to poop on the floor and he had massive diarrhea. It got all over the place! So while I was trying to clean him up guess who kids decide to go play in the massive diarrhea? All of your kids do! So I have to go give them a bath and when I finally finish that do I get peace and quiet! NO! I go down stairs to find the kitchen is on fire! I put that out and finally get the babies to sleep and then spend the next hour cleaning up the mess! I am tired and hungry and I am not in the mood to get yelled at!" Teddy stopped yelling and looked at the adults faces.

"Now if you excuse me I am going to the kitchen and making myself a sandwich." Teddy left the room.

"Well it sounds like Teddy had an eventful evening." Ron said.

Draco turned to look at Ron. "No duh. Let's just get the bags fixed."

"Oh guys one more thing." Harry said.

"What?" Draco, Ron, and Andy asked.

"Let's never leave Teddy with kids again."


End file.
